Speed Dial Insanity
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is an agent for Anko and a good one at that. When both a world famous gangster Gaara and an infamous spy Sasuke both meet her by chance what happens? Well they want her number on speed dial! What about the rich meany Neji? NejiSaku SasuSaku GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes then glared at the ground. This was beyond ridicules. I tried taking deep breaths and I even tried counting to ten. Nope. Gaara still wanted to see me. Gaara is known on the street for being a cold punk that when you mess with him you pay _**big **_so of course I was freaked. I knew that he had gone to my high school and we had a few classes together but still _what the crap_ right?

I got out my gun and put it in my pocket ready to shoot if necessary. Not like I expected he would do anything. On the phone he said he just wanted to talk over coffee not kill me so I'm safe right? Normally when I'm this scared and I think everything's going to be just fine I'm horribly wrong but so what a girl's got to act confident right?

I sighed and got on my slick black Harley and put on my biker helmet it was nice and black. My eyeliner and light purple lip gloss was on good so I looked braver than I felt. I parked right in front of the Starbucks in case I had to leave in a hurry. I put my helmet in the back compartment and fixed my pink hair. My emerald eyes scanned the seats and sure enough Gaara was lounging on one of the walls waiting for his coffee. I walked over to him my dark purple nail polish, black anime shirt, and ripped jeans showed I was tough, and plus with my combat boots I looked killer.

"White chocolate hot chocolate!" I practically sang to the guy at the counter. His black hair seemed wet and his dark blue eyes obviously asked if I was serious. "I'm completely serious. I'm not going to repeat it I mean seriously try to say that five times fast seriously I tried once and wound up saying 'White hot choco latte' it was a very embarrassing moment since I was buying groceries so everyone stared." I sighed as I paid the guy the money I owed him.

I wasn't surprised when he wound up giving me his number saying his break was at eight and how we should hook up. I sighed again and waved at him and walked over to Gaara. "Have you been waiting long?" I asked as he shrugged. He still looked like a panda. A dangerous panda. "So what's up panda boy?" I asked feeling a lot more comfortable since I got another option to add to the list of guys I could date. Sure he probably just wanted to get in my pants but it's not like I'll let the dude. Plus he works at freaking Starbucks! If I date him I get a discount right?

"So you and the Starbucks guy. Do you even know his name?" Gaara asked smirking. I looked back over at the guy as he took an elderly lady's order. "Yep it's Eric and he's kind of hot actually." I said as I examined him. Finally I turned around and looked up at the bored Gaara-kun. Gaara sighed then looked at me. "You're an Anko agent right?" He asked me as I smiled and pointed my index finger to the ceiling and winked at him. "That's confidential."

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" A perverted voice shouted from behind me before hugging me from behind his arms wrapped around my chest. I elbowed Jiraiya in the gut and slammed him to the ground. Luckily no one noticed. It was the big Ranger game today. Like I care about baseball. I'm more of a skater chick now if Tony Hawk was coming to the local rink then hell yeah I'll be there in a second.

I grinned at him as I helped him up. This caused Gaara to raise his imaginary eyebrows. "What up pervert?" I asked the guy grinning. "Nothing much but Anko will be mad if you aren't in her office soon." He sighed as Gaara stared at me. I turned to him and smiled sadly.

"Hey I have to go but it was nice seeing you panda. I've got ass to kick and you're probably sick of me. If you want we can talk some other time. Alice Caine has my name written all over her. She's due at the office for not paying Anko back some bet money." I sighed and walked backwards finger waving them. That's when I bumped into someone. I was so shocked I fell to the ground with him falling right behind me. Luckily no extremely hot liquid got on me.

"Sorry!" The guy said helping me up. He had black chicken butt hairdo with onyx eyes. Even with all that he still looked hot. "S'okay it was also my fault." I groaned as my gun digged into my side. "I'm Sakura." I said grinning as I shook his hand that was helping me up. "Sasuke." He answered returning my grin. "I've got to go see you around Panda-kun, Pervy-kun, and Sasuke-kun!" I laughed and waltzed out the door leaving one grinning perve slapping Sasuke on the back. An angry panda and a very confused Sasuke waited at Starbucks as I fled to my Harley.

When the boys saw my Harley they gasped. I slid on my leather jacket and put on my helmet with the black shades. I know you would think I was a dude from the gear but so what?! I've crashed so many times I'm grateful for the leather and helmet.

When I got to the huge black building that said Anko in blood red on the sign out side of the gate I wanted to mess myself. This was a load of crap. Gun shots could be heard from the inside as agents trained so we could get anyone Anko wanted us to. Anko was the world's most legendary fighter and with her gang credit she sometimes made this place a security force and sometimes it was a retrieval jail.

I got off my bike and undid my gear. As I was doing this I felt someone slowly wrap their arms around my waist. I spun around and glared at Itachi. Of course my glare wasn't working since I still had my helmet on.

"Back off, Uchiha." I growled as he let me go. He knew I was in a bad mood and that normally meant I wouldn't mind using my stun gun on him. I've had to use it before. This guy is a serious perve. I took off my helmet and quickly fixed my hair when Anko called.

"Chill." I said into the phone when I heard her shouting. "I'm in the lot and Uchiha is not helping me get to you any faster he needs a leash." Itachi giggled at this I gave him the middle finger. "So yeah I'm coming up to your office now." (I didn't have Anko's side of the conversation in here because then this would be worse than rated M… it'd be worse than R too if you can believe it… Anko is kinda pist)

"Yo Anko what up my old friend?" I smirked and made myself comfortable in her office. She had comfortable leather chairs and a soda machine in her office. It was pure heaven in here. The stereo was playing Join Me by HIM one of my favorite songs! I hummed the song as she scanned the clutter of files on her desk. I grimaced. This had to be bad if she was doing work. "Okay what did I do?" I finally asked preparing for her to explode. I felt like Bird and the Worm by the Used fit the moment right now then Join Me by HIM.

"Today you went to have coffee with the toughest gangster in the country Gaara Subaku (sorry if I misspelled his last name I can't find it let alone use it) probably the world except he doesn't kill just tortures. Then you bumped into a famous spy/assassin Sasuke Uchiha. Well honey, they both want your cell number and on speed dial."


	2. Chapter 2

I grimaced again. You have got to be kidding me. I was friends with Gaara in high school some what. I know we talked and yeah it was rarely and most of the time it was in detention but I didn't think that called for 'hey she's hot so let me hack into Anko's computer to get her number'. Ditto with Sasuke. I groaned and took my assignments for the day out of my cubby looking at the first assignment my eyes widened.

"Crap." I said as soon as I saw who it was. I was supposed to guard Ino for a week. "Anko!" I shouted angrily as I heard her laugh from her office. I was about to go charging in there but Tobi held me back.

"She'll kill you. Itachi has been harassing everybody today so she's kinda mad. Tobi is a good boy so I will try to calm her down." Tobi said and winced when he heard Anko yell into the phone at a client. "Anko can Tobi be your secretary? Tobi will be a good boy and earn us lots of money." I silently prayed Tobi would survive Anko for the day but I highly doubted it. So on the way to my Harley I started to write down what I'd do for Tobi's funeral when I bumped into Gaara.

I looked up into his pale blue eyes then laughed. I laughed so hard I started to cry. I couldn't help it, it was just so funny! Anko was just telling me in the room about how they hacked into her computer and got my number. Let's face it whenever I give a guy my number Anko throws a party. That means I'm serious and in the end the guy normally winds up on the wanted list and I'm stuck giving him up. So apparently these two wanted a shortcut.

Instead they hacked into my boss's computer files and stole my number then they found out my work hours and I'm guessing the people I'll be working with for the next few weeks. Also Gaara probably tailed me here to 'talk' which includes me babbling and him making fun of me. Too bad they didn't know that everything on that computer is a fake. I grinned at him then started putting my gear on. "What was that for?" He asked smoothly making me want to melt

"You hacked into my boss's computer to get my number." I said as he just smirked obviously proud of myself. "You should be pleased to know it's a fake. That computer the one in her office? Yeah it's just for show. Everything in it is fake and the real crap is always with me." I sighed knowing this was true. She entrusted me with _**everything**_ so that sucked.

"Really? Wow didn't know you guys were that high-tech. Do you want to go dirt biking later today?" Gaara asked smirking. Wow he doesn't break a sweat does he?

"Sure."

"Really?"

It was dirt biking duh! "What time?" I asked him flipping to a different page in my notepad.

"Eight. Can I get your number so I can call you?" He asked making me smirk.

"No one has that information except Anko and _**very**_ select friends. So what's your number?"

This time he smirked. I swear were taking turns smirking as fast as Naruto eats ramen. "If you don't give me yours I won't give you mine." He said crossing his arms across his chest. I zipped up my coat and put my helmet on.

"Okay see you around then." I said putting on my black leather gloves as I was about to leave, but he immediately stopped me with his hand.

"Fine." He grumbled and gave me the number. I smirked back and drove off. I guess he realized that if he didn't give me his number I really wouldn't mind never seeing him again.

I was parked outside Ino's house when the Porsche came into view. I groaned and quickly threw off my gear. I was even about to sprint to the house but have you ever tried out running a Porsche? It's impossible never try it.

"Fake number, fake home address, real work address, and real work number." I yelled to Sasuke making him smirk.

"Yeah I scanned it and saw it was all fake. Who told you?" He asked getting out of his care a single rose in hand.

"Easy we have a tracer. It goes of if anyone tried to get on the computer when no one's was there and all the info you're looking for is always with me." I said then gasped as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Aren't you afraid what if you're giving info to the enemy?" He whispered into my ear making me jump away from him. He grinned as I glared.

"You both are so annoying!" I shouted and grabbed my berry smoothie out of the back compartment as he stared at me curiously.

"Both?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. You and Gaara." I said and went into the house. Ino was grinning at me when I walked in.

"Who was the boy outside?!" She demanded her long blond hair reminded me of my friend Deidara and her blue eyes reminded me of Naruto so if I thought about them while she annoyed me like always then maybe I could get through this.

"A stalker." I sighed sitting next to her slurping my smoothie loudly.

"Ooh I would love a stalker that looked like **that**." She said punching my arm.

"Take him then I'll be happy... so why do you suddenly need protection?" I asked her expecting her to go off on how she didn't mean to make Tenten angry so now she needs me. Instead it was what I most feared.

"Stalkers. These aren't cute guys like yours nope I got the uglies." Ino sighed making me a little angry.

"Who?" I asked hoping she wasn't talking about any of my friends but of course she was.

"Choji, Shino, and Kiba. I think Lee is with them too but I'm not sure." Okay I know these guys aren't hot but they are way better than most guys I know…

**Itachi started sneezing as he was flirting with Anko in the weaponry room.**

I looked at my phone. Crap. Why is **he **calling me?!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up kid?" I asked into the phone. I could here him frown on the other line.

"Quit calling me kid, Onii-san!" Micky yelled making me laugh.

"Okay Micky why'd you call?" I asked happy I could finally hear from my brother.

"Two strange guys are here to see you. Were you at Teal Kicks again last night?" I sighed at this.

"Nope they're just two stalkers. Tell them to go before I blow up the house. If they don't leave in ten minutes go to the secret room under the bath tub then call me. Stay their till I call again and that's when you can leave." I said already making plans to do this. I barely knew those boys so I shouldn't feel too guilty about this.

"Hey-" Micky suddenly cried on the phone. "Hey Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked on the phone making me groan.

"Are you with Sasuke and Gaara right now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yep! We all ran into each other in front of your house." Naruto said happily. I could practically smell his ramen breath.

"Naruto get Gaara and Sasuke and leave my house. If you don't I will blow it up. Micky knows what to do so I'm not worried about him. You better get out now cause I'm not joking." I said seriously.

"Holy Crap! Get out now this baby's gonna blow!" Naruto shouted and I could hear his screams as he dropped the phone.

"Are you really going to blow the place up?" Gaara asked into the phone. I've had this phone on speaker for God knows how long. Ino was gasping trying her hardest not to laugh her face was bright red too. She was trying to grab my bomb remote out of my hands as I smirked at Gaara.

"Yep and you have 18 seconds kid." I said and sat back on the couch a bag of chips in hand.

"Hand me to Micky." I said into the phone glaring at all the stupid sitcoms that were playing on tv tonight.

"What up sis?" Micky asked obviously enjoying himself.

"I'm coming." I said simply.

"Aw man! I'm lucky enough that I got all this crap on film! Now you're coming! This will be interesting, but don't let the principle see you or she'll call the cops."

"Like I care. I have to take my work with me." I said and dragged Ino to my bike. She was happy.

"Okay tell them I'm coming and I have my gun. I have a feeling Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi are there too am I right?" I asked as Ino burst out laughing.

"Damn how'd you know!" Micky cried.

"I get this feeling and don't cuss unless you want me to flick you again?" I growled.

"Okay… uh… bye sis." He said I could see him now in the front yard his back to me.

"Why are you so scared? Did you do something wrong?" I asked darkly.

"N-No. I d-did no-nothing!" Micky cried. Ino giggled as I snuck up behind him.

"Yes you did." I whispered into the phone and hung up. Immediately I jumped on Micky's back nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Hey bro!" I grinned as everyone came outside to see what Micky screamed about. Micky has wavy pink hair and bright blue eyes. He was my only sibling and I loved scaring the crap out of him.

"Sakura you're going to kill your brother one of these days. Too bad he cares about you so much or I'd kidnap him." Naruto said then when he saw my glare he jumped back and shook his head. "No I mean not me! I know someone else who would! You know... for concern of his safety!" Naruto cried.

Immediately Micky swung me around so he was carrying me over his shoulder. I groaned as my friends picked on me. I took out my stun gun and shot Naruto, Sasori, Itachi, and I almost got Tobi but I missed. "Yes we got it all on tape!" A voice shouted from somewhere in front of me but I couldn't bring myself up to see who it was.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Micky said smiling as he switched me around so I was in his arms bridal style. Ino was laughing like crazy when she saw us. "I'm quitting my job with you." I told her and immediately she shut up.

"So what are you two? Are you a couple?" Sasuke asked making Micky and me laugh. Sure I had green eyes and him blue but we are obviously twins.

"Ew! She is a huge punk rocker that would sooner pull her gun out then go out on a date!" Micky cried pointing at my revolver.

"Yeah and Micky's a nerd. All he ever does is play on _**my**_ video games, listen to _**my **_music, and watch _**my **_anime movie collection. Don't get me started on my manga. He even begged to buy Love Hina for him. It's the most perverted book around that I know of. I was smart and looked online first. Tsubasa Chronicles I'm okay with I even have a poster of but no way was I going to be into Love Hina." I cried as Micky dumped me on the floor.

"You talk too much about me." Micky said and the next thing I knew I was forcefully put in La La land, and I hate la la land.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was on the couch in the living room. Sasori was washing dishes, while Itachi was reading horrible magazines in Micky's room. Micky and Deidara were fighting each other on my James Bond shooting game. Tobi was making snacks. Gaara was talking in a dark corner on his cell phone and Sasuke was on his lap top doing something. My guess he was probably reading porn.

I got up grabbed my keys and was about to leave when Micky blocked the door and glared at me. "Another one came in today!" He said glaring at the mail. I nodded slowly. I knew what he meant. It was probably another death threat that some deranged freak sent me because my death was currently written on a date on his calendar and he wanted to be the one to do the job. I sighed and looked through the mail. Yep a death note right here.

No this is not the famous death note that got Riosaki killed. I smiled at the note while Micky ran off to get me a therapist. This note was actually original. I was so used to 'If you thought you could get away that easy but you can't!' Then in the end I finally figure out who the freak is and normally I'm disappointed. Never mind. I think I'll help Micky find me a therapist.

_I'm going to kill you. Even if someone get's to you first I will kill your killer then destroy your grave or house. Whichever is closest. _

Obviously he didn't know I recently threatened to blow up my house. "You wanna dance?" I asked Micky from the front door. Everything instantly went on pause. Everyone loves watching the Haruno twins dance at the local club. We were great dancers especially together. I don't love my brother like that and he doesn't love me like that either but we just dance better with each other than anyone else.

"Sure! You stressed? I am too. I almost lost my manga collection." I heard Micky sigh from the Kitchen.

"_**MY **_MANGA COLLECTION YOU TEME!" I shouted angrily and raced to my room. I put on my slick black dress with a purposely torn side three inches before it called me slut. I had on my dancer heels and fishnet leggings. I grinned at myself in the mirror. I had my hair up in a pony-tail and looked great if I do say so myself. When I got out of my room all the guys were ready to go. Nobody complained to me since it only took me five while it took Ino fifteen minutes.

I laughed at Micky as he blushed scarlet at my outfit. "I feel like I'm escorting you to your death." He said composing himself. When we got to Teal Kicks I smiled as the guard ushered us in before the huge line in front of us. Micky and I always get to come for free because we are the ones that bring the customers in. We walked to the dance floor as this slow sad song called 'The walk' by imogen heap.

We danced slow with Micky's hands on my hips and my hands fingering his hair. We danced together for a couple hours normally then we split up and in my case I get free drinks from guys and in Micky's case he buys drinks for girls. Don't get us wrong we are totally virgins but we like to meet the crowd out there. We are stuck on a pinky promise that if we find the person we love and we date then for two years and they don't demand some or break up with us because they aren't getting any Micky will propose and he will tell my guy it's about time to propose.

I got all these guys but none of them are the _right _one and Micky's got a bunch of girl friends but none of them are interested in dating him. I looked to the ground as we started to cool twists and slides to an angry hip hop song. "Micky I'm scared." I whispered to him making him smile.

"Finally a normal reaction. Sis you're amazing don't worry not all guys are just after the sex." He was lying I could tell but whatever. We promised and we've never broken any promises to each other before. "You know… Tobi has these awesome comics so if you ever want-" I burst out laughing as he twirled me around with my fingers in his hand.

"Does Tobi like me or something?" I asked as the song changed to 'Friend or Foe' by TaTu. I grinned as we changed to rock to the beat. I could feel people staring at us. I was used to it by now. Most people hate dancing by us because we literally trained for years to be this good. At first it was for kicks now we do it to relieve stress.

"Nah I just thought he'd be good for you." He laughed as we moved with the music. I was rocking to the beat as he wrapped his arms around me. I stopped and smirked at him. I pulled away and laughed.

"You just want me to not get any more death threats!" I grinned as he looked at the ground.

"You know me... I worry." He said and pulled me back in when he noticed some guys inching forward. "You have too many admirers for your own good." Micky sighed then dragged Tobi over to me and took off his wooden mask. I smiled. Tobi was adorable without his mask. He had spiky black hair and amber red eyes. He was so cute! I hugged him tightly and grinned as he blushed.

"Hey bro be back in time for supper it's going to be Chinese and no one else is allowed over. Just you, me and Tobi." I said making all my friends glare at Tobi in envy. No one can match Tobi. Maybe Micky since he's adorable too but just not to me since I see him almost everyday.

"Hey Tobi let's dance!" I grinned as a rock song played. It was 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. I was dancing better than normal but I had trouble getting Tobi into it and he kept blushing. Finally I had to play dirty. I leaned real close to him our lips just an inch apart and I looked down as his strong full lips and smiled. "Relax." I whispered and slowly leaned in. Right before our lips touched I back up and grinned my normal grinned and held out my hand.

"You can do it! Let's bring out the bad in you!" I smirked and helped him out. After two more songs he had it. He was a ton better at dancing now. Finally we both decided to get a drink. "Wow you're good once you crack out of that shell of yours." I grinned and suddenly his lips were on mine. His tongue tried to go into my mouth but I closed my lips tightly not letting him through.

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I don't know what happened to me!" Tobi cried as I backed away. Tobi was my best friend. My only guy friend that didn't flirt with me and now he's gone farther than any of them. "What can I do to make things go back to the way they were before?" He whispered as I sat down at an empty stool near me. I didn't know the two guys next to me but right now I didn't care. I ordered what would make me most 'fuzzy' and that would be a monster.

After my eighth cup everyone was starting to ask who spiked my drink. I got up a little tipsy and started walking for the exit. Incidentally someone grabbed my ass on the way out. I spun around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and that's when I realized it was Itachi. "Micky get Itachi home will ya?" I called and saw him wave then go back to this red head heart breaker he was talking to.

I grinned and walked over to my bike… except it wasn't there. "Shit!" I shouted and punched the wall beside me making my fist bleed. I didn't care so I started to walk home. I liked being _**fuzzy **_it was fun! I kept walking till a black Explorer popped into view. The door opened and I saw Gaara leaning out his hand just inches from me. I smiled and got into his big black speedster. At least I hope it was. He smirked and helped me get buckled up. He smiled softly whenI yawned.

"You're kinda cute. Just smile a little and I wouldn't mind dating you." I whispered then closed my eyes and leaned on his chest not knowing I was quote 'Giving information to the enemy'.


	5. Chapter 5

I was incredibly hyper when I woke up. I was in my bed and in the same dress I wore last night but I didn't mind because I knew what I was going to do today to make everything okay. I took a shower and got dressed but when I came out of my room I gasped. The whole house was clean spotless, a rose petal trail led me to a huge frozen bowl filled with unfrozen berries then it led outside to… Oh my god what did my brother do? Please tell me God!

My bike was beautiful but too new. It was a brand new bike. It was dark purple and sky blue. The helmet was dark purple with light blue flames on it. It was a dream come true the rose trail ended at a car. I didn't pay attention to the car and just opened the door.

Sasuke was laying on a white bed with rose petals covering the space next to him. He had a rose in his hand as he flashed me a grin, and he had no shirt on from what I could see. I didn't want to know what else he didn't have on… I looked around at the dim lights and almost smiled at my other favorite song 'Still Doll' playing in the background but instead I slammed the door.

Right when I came in I saw Gaara grinning at me and he had a card in his hands. I looked at the card and smiled. It was a gift-card to berry world. I liked the breakfast Sasuke made me and I also liked the gift card Gaara gave me but I wasn't sure if I should eat or take them. I went ahead anyway. Tobi was sitting next to me eating his Captain Crunch silently.

I turned on the TV to MTV and looked at the Japanese singers praying someone I knew might be on. No one I knew personally of course just someone I listen to. No one I cared about but their music videos were to die for. I sung along with a song I'd heard once. MTV is full of songs that just came out and won't wind up on the radio for at least three months or a ton more. Hey there Delilah took a whole year to get famous. Personally I like their other songs a ton better especially 'last song'.

Sasuke and Gaara were examining me like a circus performer… it was annoying to say the least. "Guys quit gawking at the princess. I'm trying to eat here!" Tobi growled making us all stare at him. "Bad Tobi hasn't gone away yet." He said using his normal voice. I sniggered remembering last night.

"Yeah but Bad Tobi is a really good kisser." I laughed making my stalkers turn to glare at Tobi. Luckily he had his mask on and didn't notice. He turned to me and I could tell he was smiling. I laughed and finished up the berries and cleaned the dishes. "So who did the dishes and cleaned the house?" I asked in my bored who-destroyed-my-house voice.

"I couldn't sleep and when I came out I noticed our house is really dirty so I cleaned it. Your laundry is almost done." Tobi said making Gaara and Sasuke glare. Probably because they don't know where my underwear drawer is but Micky, Tobi, and Itachi (it took him a few years to find it) know where it is.

"Nice. Hopefully you didn't go into the lingerie droor. Only you know it exists anyway. To everyone else it's just a myth even to Micky." I laughed making Gaara and Sasuke twitch.

"How close are you two?!" Sasuke demanded.

"He's like a brother. He's like family but he's easier to live with than Micky. He didn't get mad at all when he saw the death threat yesterday." _Damn it! I talk way too much!  
_

"What threat?!" Gaara demanded getting up. Sasuke just left like the cool bastard he is.

"This one." He said dropping off the note I hid carefully in my shirt drawer. "It's always the sock drawer so in your case I tried the shirt drawer."

"It's nice to know you know me so well." I said and turned to Gaara. "So what are you two stalkers going to do today?"

It took me a while before I could escape... I put on the movie we made yesterday hoping that would work...

I walked to my new bike ten minutes later. "Crap." I said as a guy pulled a gun on me he had hidden in the utility closet. The problem is… I left my weapons in the house.

"You are so pretty. Much better than the last girl I had at my place." He smirked making me take a step back. His eyes… Tears were something I wanted desperately right now but I knew I couldn't since I had to remain calm. Suddenly the guy in front of me was on the ground unconscious. I stared at my savior and the tears did come. I stared at him vulnerably as he smirked.

"You miss me?" He asked as I fell to the ground. This was not happening. I heard the front door open and immediately Tobi gasped. It was Pein. He was my first love I guess you could say. He had stayed with me for almost two years and one day he came to my place drunk and tried to take advantage of me. Luckily Micky was their and he stopped him but not after he said everything that could possibly hurt me. Pein knew all my weaknesses. He knew how to take advantage of me and its been three years since I last saw him.

He's the one that made sure I had food in the house, gas in the car (I drove a regular crappy car back then) and made sure the bills were paid. He had cared about me. At least that's what he made me believe. I used to grin at the sky every morning and talk about how great the day would be. I didn't like berries then. I never had an energy drink in my life. I didn't dance anywhere but at the studio and to help Micky practice.

I fell back onto my elbows and tried to crawl backwards trying to leave him. I didn't trust my legs. That's when I noticed the sniper on Aunt Kendra's house two street's away from my place. His gun was aimed so it'd hit me. I took a deep breath and slowly went up to the door pretending I didn't notice the sniper. Immediately the shot fired and I ducked. It hit the door and bounced off the door. The guy scrammed making me dash for my Harley.

I felt Pein's fingers holding onto the ends of my jacket. "Don't die I need to talk to you." He said as I drove off. Of course I wasn't coming home for a few weeks until he left. I took a note out of my pocket and quickly scanned it.

_I came to finish the job. You disappeared off the radar as soon as I wound up in jail so now I'm getting you back for this. You left me for your old home? You've changed but still I control you. Why else would you change so much and move back home? Nothing will change this fact. I own you. See you at the cemetery, from Pein._

I knew this new life was too good to be true. I parked a block away from Ino and walked to her house sneaking through alleys, backyards, and bushes so no one would find me here. When I saw Ino she wasn't alone. She was with all my friends and they were crowded around a purple box with my name on it in big block blood red letters.


	6. Chapter 6

_I grinned as I walked outside. I was an angel to everyone. All my friends kept saying I was probably going to wind up with Tobi because of how innocent we were. I never complained about being my town's angel. I was in college to be a nurse at the local hospital. Everyone said that job would be perfect for me. Then I met him._

_I was getting in my brother's BMW it was a nice black one with dark blue flames on the side since he can never find it in the parking lot. I saw a man with orange hair that was tied back in a pony-tail. He had big deep red eyes. He was staring at me. I didn't know that he was looking to see if I was as innocent as everyone said I was. I didn't know he was going through his head looking for different ways to change me. I didn't know he would never love me._

"_Hey!" He called out and jogged toward me. "I came here to visit an old friend of mine. Right when I saw you I knew you were the angel everyone talks about around here." I didn't notice his smirk, all I did was smile and finger my long white dress that ended a little past my knees. My white heels were killing me. "Can I go with you to the town party? I'm afraid I'd get lost other wise."_

_I nodded and opened the front door for him. I got in on the drivers side. "I'm Sakura Haruno who are you?" I asked as I noticed his eyes soften at my voice. _

"_I'm Pein. I only tell people I know well and trust my last name. I don't know you very well, so sorry." He said as I started to drive us to the town fair. I was supposed to be the princess locked away in the tower and Micky was supposed to be the prince that saves me._

"_Yeah. Oh hey! You should meet my twin brother Micky. He's very kind and hyper. He could show you around." I smiled as we parked. My brother ran toward us then and opened my door immediately. _

"_Sakura we're late! All the kids are waiting! We don't even have enough time to change. It's okay we will be modern day prince and princess." Micky said then grabbed me and carried me out of the car. He raced me to the tower and dropped me off at the marble stairs. I walked up them quickly. This was a tower our town has had for years. This used to be the place I would run to if I ever needed to cry._

"_If I don't save the beautiful princess soon she will remain with this curse forever." I heard Micky say outside. _

"_What's she cursed with?!" A kid shouted from the audience. _

"_She's cursed to never once see that someone loves her." Micky answered making tears come into my eyes. Their was a reason why I wanted this part in the play. This is how I've always felt. I always wondered if anyone loved me. I wiped my eyes and walked to the window of the tower and opened it._

"_Who are you? Why do you wait outside these walls?" I asked slightly scared he'd notice my eyes. He did._

"_I have come here to save you. I've wanted to see you again since we first met so long ago." Micky answered as I pretended to look confused._

"_Do I know you kind sir?" I asked as he grinned._

"_It was when you were six. Our fathers were talking and I started to cry. I felt like no one cared about me." We weren't doing the script now. He would do anything to make me feel better. "Then you wiped away my tears and hugged me. You started to sing me a lullaby and then you told me 'There's always going to be someone out there looking for you. Some one who wants to love you. It's your job to let them in and be strong for them.' I found out about you being locked away up here and I just wanted to say…_

"_There's someone out there looking for you. Someone who wants to save you. Someone who wants to love you. It's your job to let them in and be strong for them." I smiled at my brother. This was a real memory of us except it was our parents yelling and screaming in the kitchen not two kings._

"_If you truly wish to love me then I shall let you but your making a mistake. The queen will kill you for this." I sighed and suddenly the 'queen' Ino appeared. _

"_How dare you try to take my daughter from me!" She shouted and sent knights to take Micky away. Suddenly Pein was in the play. He was taking Tobi's place. _

"_My brother how foolish can you get! That girl is worthless. There is nothing good about her except her looks. Find some other princess I beg of you please." Christopher cried as Micky stood up from 'Jail' and glared at his 'brother'._

"_Never! That girl helped me so I shall help her in return. I love that 'worthless' girl! She is what keeps me alive and without her I am as good as dead." Micky cried out angrily. Chris stared at him for a second then broke the door so he could come out. Micky's eyes widened in shock. "Thank you brother!"_

_When Micky saved me he carried me down the steps bridal style. That was the end. The crowd cheered as each of the cast came out, but Ino just glared at us. "Never change the script ever again!" She growled._

"_Sis are you okay?" Micky asked as I smiled at the crowd._

"_Of course I am." I said still grinning._

"_It looks like you are locking yourself up inside again." Micky observed me._

_I spun towards him and glared. "Just please back off this brother." I whispered turning away. I can't believe I glared at Micky! Pein grabbed my hand after the crowd stopped cheering and he led me towards the rides._

"_I can help you become stronger." He said simply as we started riding on a rollercoaster the town rented. "You need to quit being so naive. This world is full of people that will use that about you." Pein said as I stared at him blankly._

_I was going to be stronger. I'll be stronger for everyone. I'll be the strongest and then nothing can hurt me. I didn't know that my death was guaranteed as soon as he saw me for the first time. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Pein and I have been going out for a couple weeks now. I smiled at him as he led me to the place all the people my age go to except I was such an angel no one wanted to bring me there. When I walked in everyone stared at me. They all knew me but they never thought anyone would bring me here. Pein gave me a drink in a plastic cup and left to look for someone. I looked around the house looking for one of my friends._

_I bumped into someone and looked up. He had long black hair pulled into a low pony-tail and deep onyx eyes. "I'm Itachi and how much are you?" He asked as his crimson haired friend punched him on the head._

"_That's Sakura! I doubt she even knows what you're talking about!" He said glaring at his friend Itachi. He had light red eyes and they both wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Hey Sakura, I'm Sasori. Who brought you here?" The boy asked making me tilt my head to the side._

"_Pein but how do you know my name?" I asked as both boys started laughing. _

"_You are the legendary angel! No one here's going to get this close to one ever again." I smiled at this since I knew how stupid it all felt to me. I started to drink my drink. It tasted horrible but I kept drinking. Ten minutes later I was still talking to them and I was on my fifteenth drink. "Hey Sakura do you want to dance with me?" Sasori asked as I nodded. I fallowed him to the center of the room as the music pounded through us._

_I lifted my arms to the air and started to move to the beat. Sasori smiled at me and tilted my head up to him by his finger. "I didn't know the angel could dance like this." He laughed._

"_I hate being the angel. I want to be something bad instead." I grinned. That's when I noticed Pein smirking at me. I started to sway my hips and move to the ground nice and slow. Some people cheered others started to ask if I was Sakura's evil twin. I had to admit this was fun. "Do you still think I'm the angel of town?" I whispered in Sasori's ear._

"_I think you __**were **__but that was before you became drunk." Sasori laughed as I gasped. I stopped dancing and stared at him. _

"_What do you mean?! I never drank any-" Sasori just picked up one of the drinks I kept drinking and smirked. _

"_This is alcohol. Here I'll get you home." Sasori laughed and led me outside._

"_My… my boyfriend gave me this stuff right when we came in then he went off somewhere. Do you think he knew?" I asked as Sasori laughed again._

"_Everybody knew, sweetheart." Sasori grinned and helped me into the car._

"_Ever since I met my boyfriend I've been changing. Do you think that's a good thing?" I asked a little tipsy._

"_Depends. Do you like being this way?" He asked as I started to cry silently._

"_No. I hate it. I liked knowing nothing but it's too late. I've already changed." I whispered feeling scared._

"_Dump him. He changed __**the** Sakura Haruno__ into something she's not. He deserves you to dump him at the very least." Sasori said staring at the road in front of us not glancing at me once._

"_I can't do that. He loves me. No one loves me but him and my brother. I know that's pathetic." I whispered bitterly._

"_You forgot two people." Sasori said turning to glare at me._

"_Who?" I asked and suddenly he stopped the car and hugged me. _

"_Itachi and I care about you now. We will always be there for you just call. I put our numbers in your cell phone when you weren't looking." Sasori smiled then continued to drive. "I know your brother so yeah we are almost here."_

_When we got to my house my brother was pacing outside. He looked so happy when he saw me. "Sakura where have you been?" Micky shouted then stopped short when he saw Sasori. "Where's Pein?"_

"_That jerk is going down. He gave Sakura beer. She didn't know so she got herself drunk. I'll help you get her inside." Sasori replied angrily as he picked me up and carried me out of the car. I felt someone kiss my forehead as they put covers over me._

"_Keep her away from her boyfriend. He goes all over the place looking for girls like her that he can change to complete demons. He likes her a lot. I don't think he's ever worked with someone as pure as her before. Has she ever even sinned?!" Sasori asked making me smile slightly._

"_When we were younger our parents would hit us and once Sakura didn't stand by and watch like she was supposed to and she blocked them from hitting me. They didn't hit me that day but they really took it out on her. Then she would always sneak into my room to tell me everything will be alright. Also she was the one who forced me to runaway with her from our parents. That's it."_

_I heard Sasori whistle. "Wow. I'm not sure that even counts as a sin. I hope Pein leaves this girl alone. I can tell that inside she's a mess when on the outside she seems perfect."_

"_Yeah no one really notices that she has two different smiles. One is the I'm-smiling-since-you-care-about-me smile and the other smile is the I-don't-want-you-to-notice-I'm-really-crying-right-now smile. It's kinda sad when you think about it." Micky muttered as I slowly drifted to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

_We've been dating for a year. Yeah I couldn't let go. I smiled at Pein as he sat beside me. I had just gotten a tattoo on the upper part of my arm just below my shoulder their was a tattoo of a dark stranger smirking. _

_This was my life now. He knew the exact thing to say to keep me going along with him, and whenever I was about to break-up with him he says the words that pull me back. I made myself numb. That way I can't feel it when he stabs at my heart._

"_Pein can we talk?" I asked my gut wrenching in pain._

"_I love you so much, baby. I have to go though." I stared at him surprised. "My friends and I have something we were planning on doing today." _

_I nodded as he kissed me lightly and left. When it was midnight I went home from the dance studio. Micky was coming with me so I wouldn't feel weird walking home alone._

"_Hey sis can I come inside for a bit?" I nodded. I felt so broken._

_Suddenly a knock came at the door. I skipped and opened the door slowly. Immediately I fell to the ground with Pein drunk on top of me grinning. "You are so beautiful." He whispered then started to kiss me roughly as he slipped his hand under my clothes. Suddenly he was shoved off me as my brother helped me up._

"_What the hell is with you?!" Micky demanded angrily._

"_I want her! That's the whole damn reason I chose her!" Pein shouted and grabbed me from behind. His arms covered me. I tried to escape him but he just held me tighter._

"_What?" I asked my voice breaking._

"_I didn't choose you for any other reasons you stupid idiotic girl. You are such a fool. I love fools. I love how they taste." I started to cry._

"_I'll get help!" Micky shouted and grabbed my phone._

_I started to cry harder as he started to massage my stomach and started to kiss my neck. Suddenly Sasori burst open the door and hit Pein in the back of the head knocking him out. "Are you okay?" He asked me helping me up._

"_I-I d-don't know. W-was he ser-seriously about to…" I stopped their and cried. This wasn't right! What happened to me?!_

"_She's traumatized." Sasori muttered softly hugging me tightly and rocking me back and forth. He whispered soothing words into my ears as I tried to figure out what just happened._

_When I woke up with Tobi, Sasori, Micky, and Itachi all sleeping in my bed their arms wrapped protectively around me. I took out my credit card that was filled with tons of money I never used. I was going to change completely._

_I got home around six. I had on a checker plaid skirt on with a white button down collar shirt and a black tie on. I smiled at my shocked friends. My nail polish was killer black._

_I had on black flats with white socks that ended at my knees. I smiled at them. "You have got to see my new ride! I sold that trashy corvette I used to own and got this baby instead." I said and showed them my brand new white and black Harley. The black helmet was so cool and it was the type that covered my whole head and made me look like a cool biker chick._

_I smirked then stared at the ground sadly. I should be fine now. I'll take shooting lessons and maybe even run away from this small town. I'm making no promises to anyone about falling in love because with my luck it will be a creep who I will have to beat up. I sighed and looked up at my friends. Sasori smiled at me then whispered in my ear._

"_I know you aren't over it yet." _

"_I know. At least now no one will hurt me for a while." I said staring straight ahead of me._

"_Sakura! What happened?!" Micky cried as I got out my black eyeliner._

"_I've decided to move on." I said and dabbed a bit of lip gloss on._

"_No one's going to recognize you." Itachi laughed and tried to kiss me. I punched him in the face._

_When I got into town everyone thought I was Sakura's cousin. "What's your name?" My friend Sai asked making me smile._

"_It's me Sakura. Sai don't you recognize me?" I asked as he took a step back his eyes wide. "I know I've changed but is it that much?" _

_I quit my job and after becoming an excellent shot I got a mysterious call from Anko I joined her security force. I was becoming the exact opposite that I was before and I liked it. I didn't talk about how great the morning was or anything. I was too groggy and I hated to look at the sky unless it was night. I took up boxing and kept my good frame. I was tough._

_No one messed with me unless they wanted to get hit. I worked in a bar part time and waited tables until my friends started to come. They noticed that I had to pull out my stun gun a lot since people kept harassing me. They laughed when I had to stun Naruto._

_My trail was almost completely gone. I just needed to lose all my friends from school and leave town. When I did I knew that my punk look and new personality would give me a whole different nickname. My new nickname turned out to be Broken. Because I broke every guy who ever liked me's heart and I **am** broken. This was my new life. I was going to be completely different. I was going to change._


	9. Chapter 9

I chased after the maniac that shot at me. Of course it was Kabuto. I drove as fast as possible trying to ignore all the emotions that overwhelmed me. Instantly both Sasuke and Gaara drove beside me as we tailed that guy. He was riding off in a friggin Friari! How sexy can you get? I noticed to my suprise that Gaara was driving a slightly lighter and more used looking Fria- Oh my god... that idiot stole Gaara's car.

That idiot!!! You do not steal a man's car! Especially Gaara! Gaara's glare was almost as pure as my shock. And yes anger can be pure. Suddenly Kabuto made a sharp turn and skidded past us down the way we had come. He was too fast so in seconds he was in front of my house running across the lawn heading straight into my house.

I called Sasuke instantly. "Who all is in the house?" demanded angrily when I heard gun shots.

"Just your brother and him." Sasuke growled making my eyes widened as I disconnected. I felt like crying when I realized my brother was alone with a killer. I sped even faster not even slowing all that much before I jumped off my bike and ran inside my house pulling out my guns. Running inside full gear I could hardly see in the darkness.

"Micky?" I called throwing my helmet off.

"He's safe." Pein replied from my room. Kabuto was on the ground dead as Micky struggled in Pein's grip. He tossed my brother at me making the poor boy stumble.

"Sakura are you okay?!" Sasuke shouted rushing inside with Gaara close behind him. I aimed my guns at Pein smirking evilly as Micky stared at me as though searching for something.

"Long time no see... Angel." Pein grinned making me glare daggers. Sasuke tried to push my arms down from aiming at the demon but I wouldn't budge. Finally both of them turned to Micky looking for answers.

"He's the reason that Sakura is this way. Her cheesy crazy nature happened because of him. This was before our senior year in high school so neither of you were there... when Sakura was an angel." Micky muttered looking depressed as he searched my eyes for sparks of my old self. Any self really. At least something that wasn't insane enough to kill Pein right now in front of so many witnesses.

"Long time." I replied laughing with no humor. He smirked at me obviously pleased that I had transformed anyway. My old angelic self was no more. It was gone. Dead. I smiled sweetly at his smirking face before I pulled the trigger. The gun clicked but nothing came out.

"I'm so sorry... I must have taken something I shouldn't have." Pein said faking innocence. Suddenly Sasori and Itachi entered. Both glared instantly when they saw our old enemy. Pein's smirk widened when he saw them.

"How dare you!" Sasori growled lifting me into his arms as my eyes widened. I felt like a little oblivious angel again. Too weak to do the deed that can set me free. My eyes widened then suddenly I cried out in pain. I started to thrash and squirm making Sasori set me down on my bed quickly. He sat down beside me, guarding me from the evil boy.

"I guess she never guessed that her Harley present this morning was from me. The helmet had some toxic chemicals in it but don't worry. She wont die or anything. She will just feel a little sick today. I don't mind working with goths but I'm used to working with angels." Pein sighed then smirked once more. He shoved Sasori aside and traced my waist swiftly. "I never got to go at all with you did I? I only got to taste your tounge, but never go dee-" Micky shoved him away making my eyes widen before I started to thrash once more.

"Don't ever talk about my sister like this!" He glowered making my eyes flutter.

"Too bad you can't always guard her. The only person that could... well she dismissed his proposal a long time ago." Suddenly Pein was gone leaving Sasuke and Gaara staring at me in shock as I drifted to sleep.

**Mission report.**

**Putting one and one together to solve two completely different issues. **

**Mission start: As soon as possible. **

**Mission End: When threat eliminated. **

**Complication Possiblities: Suspect attacking Haruno when alone in mansion.**

**Issues with Protecting: Haruno may want to or attempt to attack threat if it is Pein. **

**Bio on Hyuuga and Haruno regarding your own safety.  
**

**Neji Hyuuga.**

A simple name with emense power.

He was president of the elite assasination corporation.

He was supposed to even be better than the elite Sasuke Uchiha.

He was also another admirer of mine making it seem like I was suddenly some extravegant peice.

At least in the world of men and all of their selfish, lust filled, and a never ending pool of ego maniac wannabes.

He proposed to me thinking it was only obvious that I would choose him out of everyone else that had offered me their hand.

We had met when I was assigned to guard him. Love at first sight you could say. Of course I had no feelings for him. Not in the slightest.

Able to kill you if you go anywhere Sakura with not so great intentions. Unforgivable really to do something so cruel to one such as Neji Hyuuga.

**Sakura Haruno.**

A simple name that gives everyone around her pleasure.

A woman who is known for her ability to attract every male in existence.

a woman who is famous for her beauty yet blunt attitude that makes her seem blonde.

A woman who is considered by every single one of her peers to be extrememly intelegent yet cute.

No man has been able to pass her by without at least attempting to get her number or some token or other.

She has attracted both evil and good. Ugly and beautiful. Smart and idiotic. Rich and Poor. Of course they still love her even now.

She is oblivious when it comes to boys liking her. If they do not flat out say it she will never really know. Unless you kiss her or something...

**Report end.**


	10. Chapter 10

I glared out the window as Micky hummed along to the music playing on the radio. This wasn't fun at all. I was supposed to be guarded 24/7 when I'm a freaking guard! In case you didn't know this you do not guard a guard! That's what their job is! Sasori ruffled my hair making me pout and glare harder. I was stuffed in a jet because apparently Neji didn't like the idea of me driving. He probably knew I wasn't going to stand by and let someone look out for my sorry ass. Oh well. At least he promised me skittles and berries.

"Having fun yet?" Itachi asked poking my cheek making me rub away his sick meanie germs.

"No." I grumbled as Ino laughed. I have no idea why Neji let all these jerks onto the jet with me. Its like he wanted to torture me the whole trip. Ha! That would be a great plan! Have Sakura be stuck in a jet with all her friends as they torture her and make her go insane then the poor girl will probably run into his arms and say yes to anything he says. Yep this is probably true.

"She's fine! This girl can handle anything! Well except us... nevermind I don't think she's going to have any fun on this ride. Unless she finally quits acting so innocent!" Ino laughed making me glare at her. I turned back to the window then gasped. The mansion was bigger than last time... or have I just gone insane? Suddenly everyone including Sasuke and Gaara were looking over my shoulder at the huge Hyuuga mansion..... wow... it must have gotten bigger.

Landing the plan I opened the door before the jet even stopped moving. Jumping out I ran into the mansion to the room I had once stayed in. Neji was waiting for me like I suspected. He was smirking as he held out his arms. Ignoring him I ran to the huge plates of berries that were next to the window. Stuffing the berries in my mouth I narrowed my eyes as he laughed. He pulled me into his lap as I continued to eat the berries that filled my fists. Looking up at him innocently He stroked my hair.

"I missed you so much..." He whispered as my friends burst into the room gasping for air. Ino was the first one to get past the door way. Glaring at me she took a deep breath then started on her rant.

"43 DOORS! WE HAD TO SEARCH 43 ROOMS BEFORE WE FINALLY FOUND YOU HERE!!!!" She screamed as the others collapsed of exaustion. Gaara and Sasuke just smirked at them looking smug since they weren't gasping or collapsing like the others.

"Wow impressive. That was pretty fast for 43 rooms." I grinned before licking my hands getting all the juices into my mouth. Neji just smiled at them and picked me up cradling me in his arms. I didn't even look up. I was too busy with my berries! This dude is awesome! Maybe I should marry him!

"I should probably show you your rooms. Fallow me." Neji said simply walking out of my room. I looked up at him curiously trying to remember what I was going to ask him. He chuckled softly then smiled. "Yep the mansion is bigger. I added 14 more rooms and an extra floor that is just a theater nothing big. It has a consession stand too in the same room so the workers can watch the movie as well." Neji said as though this was no big deal.

"How exactly did you two meet?" Gaara asked simply with a blank face. He seemed a little tense though. I jumped out of Neji's arms landing on the banaster of the stairwell as I smirked at him. Neji watched me as though this was no big deal as Gaara and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"I was assigned to guard him from fangirls by pretending to be his girlfriend! It worked like a charm too because I was able to block their attacks and survive the poison! It was fun for a while but then Neji kissed me. That wasn't so fun because I'm a professional. When I told him this he proposed to me but I declined. I finished up the mission not taking anymore of his gifts and paying for my own food and such. I didn't even take his payment I just gave it to the agency." I laughed nervously. "Was that a bit too much info?" I asked feeling all of their stares boring into me.

"Oh so was that the guy that was stalking you?" Micky asked making everyone but me sweat drop.

"When was it? Last year it was Kiba, the year before was Naruto, Febuary of that year was Konan, and then in October it was Orochimaru..." I droned making the sweat drop become larger.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a 78 in math so I'm still grounded but since it's break mom said I'm good to go on updating! So here's yet another update!**

"For your information, I never stalked Sakura." Neji said glaring at Micky as my brother raised his hands up in defense. I stared at him oddly then.

"What about all those men who were hired by you to investigate me and stalk me?" I asked making everyone stare at him as he blushed crimson. Finally he pouted and turned away with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hiring a detective to look into your daily life and follow you around everyone for six months a year at different times so that you couldn't track exactly when, isn't the same thing as me stalking you." He informed us making everyone sweat drop. "They were never able to get your cell number though…" He continued making me smirk.

"Only three people have my cell and to be honest each person would rather die or be tortured then share it. It's even hidden in their phone and records since I worked for the government on quite a few cases." I informed everyone making Sasori, Itachi, and Micky smirk with me. The only people with my number.

"If you tell me who it is I bet I can get the number." Sasuke said cockily as Gaara held back a laugh as Neji smiled.

"You do realize that that statement in itself tells her not to give you their name?" Neji asked making Sasuke's face go red before he glared at us all as we began to point and laugh at the idiot Uchiha.

"Little brother it's alright, when Sakura tosses you out the door and into the streets I will drive over you and make sure to spray dirty water on your pathetic form!" Itachi smiled saying it as though he would be doing it out of the kindness of his heart, well as long as you ignore the context.

When we all went to our rooms to get ready, someone knocked on my door making me hurry and change clothes. "Come in." I called in a strangled voice as I fixed my frazzled hair and smoothed my clothes. A young maid entered then and handed me a note. As soon as I took it she turned and left me alone to read it unable to answer.

_Ms. Haruno, _

_Meet at the Cherry Blossom Tree tomorrow at midnight. Romantic right? I can't wait to see you again…_

_ An old friend_

I tossed the note to the side hardly thinking about it. Since it's not even for today why should I care? When I got outside my door I noticed Gaara waiting outside my door with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. I smiled and walked over to him. When I bent closer to see if he was breathing he pressed his lips against mine. "Your finally done." He whispered making me take a step back and stare at him oddly.

"You'd get more of a reaction out of Ino if you kissed her." I informed him trying to be helpful. He probably only wanted to tease some poor girl but sadly I'm not that tease-able. My eyes widened as he took a step forward and kissed the top of my head.

"What if I kissed you because I only like you?" He whispered making me blush lightly before kicking him back and glaring at him. He shouldn't say stuff like that so easily! It's cruel and it can hurt a girl more than anything!

"Never say that to me or any other girl again!" I growled then turned away and walked off feeling anger and cruel feeling burst through me. I glanced back to see him staring at me with a blank expression. I glared once more then stuck my tongue out at him. Gaara smiled at this then we both turned away. I headed to the kitchen hoping to find a skittle-like snack. Any kind will do at the moment!

"Sakura?" Sasori asked curiously staring at me as I entered the room. He and Itachi were pigging out on ice cream while looking lost with a map. "Do you remember where the movie theatre is?" He asked making me smirk knowing Neji had to have gotten skittles for it!

When we got up there Neji and Sasuke were already here with Ino. They seemed to be arguing as we got closer we learned why. "I am not working at the stand just because the workers are off today! You should have thought of that! Jeez you selfish brats just want to swoon over Sakura while I work my butt of for you when I don't even work here!" She shouted making Neji lean closer and whisper something in her ear.

Ten minutes later she was behind the counter with a huge smile on her face as she worked for us. "I'm overpaying her. She gets a thousand bucks an hour." Neji grumbled making us all laugh as we watched The Nightmare Before Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched the boys argue for a while then turned to Ino. "Do you want to go swimming?" I asked making the boys have slight nose bleeds as they turned to stare at us. Micky didn't have a nose bleed of course but instead he looked angry and over protective making me smirk.

Sasori poked my cheek making me turn to look at him. "Two piece or are you going to be a tease with one?" He asked making me blush and glare at him.

"I don't think she wants to answer you." Itachi laughed making everyone stare at us now as I glared harder and ran to my room.

"I like surprises!" Sasori shouted after me. Slamming the door shut I ran around my room looking for any other swim suite than the one I brought. It was a black and dark red bikini. I didn't want to prance around in that with someone like Sasori around.

"Hey." A voice said making me look up noticing Gaara in the room staring at me with a slight glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you have a swim suite I can borrow?" I asked then stopped and shook my head. "You know what never mind." I muttered remembering that there's no way he could have a swim suite for a girl. Instantly he handed me a large black t-shirt.

"Wear this over your swim suit." He said blankly making me grin and hug him swiftly before shooing him out of the room so I could change. When I got downstairs everyone was ready to go. When Sasori saw me he instantly pouted. I could tell that all of the boys, except Micky and Gaara, were annoyed about the t-shirt.

"That's worse than a one piece!" Sasori grumbled making me smile and poke his nose.

"Exactly." I stated then ran out to the pool jumping in with a cannon ball. The water was so clear and blue, but it was also very warm thanks to it being November 22.

Instantly Itachi slid his hands under my shirt, his hands on my stomach lifting me up out of the water and onto his shoulders. I gasped then burst out laughing as the cold air slid across my bare skin. I then realized he had slid off Gaara's shirt. All the boys stared at me with drool sliding down their chins. Gaara turned away to hide his blush while I forced myself to fall off of Itachi's shoulders.

"Betrayer!" I growled making him grin and shrug before allowing his eyes to slid down my form. I glared then sighed and turned around to bump into Sasori. He had the biggest wolf smile I'd ever seen making me take a step back only to bump into Sasuke. Looking to my sides I saw Neji and Gaara. They were making a circle around me freaking me out.

"Sakura guess what! My top fell off!" Ino shouted making the boys turn away giving me a chance to escape. I happily got out of the pool to lie on one of the seats set out around the pool allowing myself to dry out in the cold air. I glanced over at Ino to see her smirking at me before winking.

"Thanks!" I grinned making the boys glare at us both.


	13. Chapter 13

**I got this idea from a jonas brother song… I feel gross now**

"Do we have to watch yet another lame Christmas movie?" Sasori grumbled making me turn to him but before I could speak Neji was answering for me.

"Dude get in the season already!" He said blankly making everyone stare at him for a moment.

"Wait a second… it's about to be Thanksgiving." I said making Itachi tap my forehead and laugh at me.

"No der Sherlock." He said with a grin making me stick my tongue out of him, instantly I was pinned down on the couch by Gaara who straddled my tongue making everyone's eyes widen.

"You tempted me." He explained afterwards as he got up off of me. I continued to lay on the couch with my legs laying there spread apart slightly as I tried to stop blushing. Meanwhile the guys were getting angry.

"Why does he get to do that and I can't?!" Sasori growled making Itachi laugh again.

"It's because when he says you tempted me, he can actually pull it off. Sorry but you'd just get beat up." He informed him making Sasori put his thinking cap on.

"Why do I always get beat up? Everyone flirts with Sakura! Why can't I?" He whined making me sit up and stare at him.

"I guess it's because you remind me of a doll." I said simply making everyone laugh except for him.

"Puppet." Sasori corrected dryly making me shake my head.

"Nope it's a doll." I stated with a serious expression. By this time almost everyone was dying on the ground laughing. I couldn't quite understand what's so funny but whatever. I'm just saying the truth here.

"I wonder if I should take Sasori off the threat list." Neji mused making everyone stop and stare at him. His eyes widened then he ran upstairs grabbed a huge poster then ran back down. He showed us this huge poster of every guy I've been in contact with in the past year. It showed a profile of each one and how big of a threat. As we were looking at this **thing **Neji boosted up Gaara's threat meter.

"You should take him off." Ino nodded making Sasori sweat drop then cry out when he saw Neji take out a black marker ready to ex him off the chart. Instantly he jumped me and kissed my lips gently before standing up and pointed at me, poor shocked me, with a huge grin on his face. Neji still crossed him off.

"WHAT!!!!!" He shouted as Micky comforted my shocked being.


	14. Chapter 14

I blinked up at Itachi as he leaned in closer to me. I scooted back farther making him fallow me. Instantly Sasori appeared behind me making me stand up and run. It helped that I was faster, had better athletic ability, and new my way around, unlike these losers.

I fought off Sasori when he was able to find me again. It was easy since I'm so used to fighting him. I know all the moves he ever makes while he keeps guessing since I take so many forms of fighting classes. Itachi found me then as well making me fight him too. Once I got them both down on their knees I ran off again.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted chasing after me. Sadly Neji's almost as fast as me and knows his way around even better. I glowered and climbed up to the roof. I'm willing to do something that none of my chasers are willing to do. Gaara was on the roof as well taking threatening steps toward me. Once everyone got to the roof to chase after me… I jumped.

I landed on the ground like a cat and raced to the gates willing to climb them if I have to. Sadly when I got there Micky was waiting for me. He reached a hand out and grabbed hold of my hair making me crash to the ground.

Instantly the boys held me down as Neji gave me my yearly flu shot. I gasped out in pain giving the boys some pleasure. Micky just glared at them then looked down at me, before giving me a Charlie Brown band aide. "You have to stop running away whenever it comes to this time of the year." He sighed making me wince in pain once more.

"Quit being such a baby…" Gaara growled looking slightly annoyed. Sasuke glanced over at me from the side lines and walked over to me.

"Don't worry I hate shots too." He said shivering making the boys look at him with devious expressions while I silently thought about what it would be like if I married him.

"Have you taken your flu shot?" Sasori asked making Sasuke scream and turn around running like a little girl. I laughed at this as Micky left to go help. When I realized I was all alone for the first time on this trip my eyes widened. I was underneath the cherry blossom tree and it was midnight.

Pein showed up in front of me then. "Hello there…" He smirked picking me up then rushing me out of Neji's property to a parked Mercedes not far from the gates. I couldn't find the words to speak, I only felt tired… Crap… he… drugged… me…

I hope Sasuke doesn't get hurt too bad… and that Micky can let me go easily.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have a fever… I always get sick it seems… next time I go to the doctor I'm going to talk to him about it. I got my tonsils removed when I was little so I don't know why I get sick all the time now. **

I woke up in a dark cold room. There was no light whatsoever letting me know that it was true. Pein really did get to me and was able to kidnap me. My body felt like an empty being that had no use but to sit and wait for someone to find me and try to restore my soul within.

How long until my friends realize I'm gone? Then how long until my friends will move on and live a normal happy life and forget me? After that then I will continue to die while staying with Pein. I wonder why he still continues to chase after me.

The pure silence hurt more than anything. It continued to force my loneliness to grow and make me want to die. He will never give up on me. Something about Pein feels threatened. I can tell. I may be the only person who knows him as well as I do, and yet I was still able to become kidnapped by him.

Pein knows that the moment he lets me out of my bindings I will fight him to the death. I just hate the man so much! I hate him by the true essence of the word. I want to see him burn in hell for all eternity. I guess that just goes to show what a monster I truly am.

Suddenly the door opened and Pein walked in. I could tell it was him even though the room is dark still and holds no light. "Pein." I stated simply making him grunt. I tried my best not to fight my bindings like a wild animal to try to kill him.

"How do you like your new home? I think it's a tad bit darker than your old home but I think you'll be just as at home here as you were at the Hyuuga's mansion." He said cockily as I closed my eyes and bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from screaming.

"How long will you keep me here?" I demanded softly trying my hardest not to lose control. If I do then my whole plan of escape will be pointless. There's no way I can keep this all in that long though… I just hate him so much.

"I will keep you here until you decide to stay of your own free will. Then no matter what I guess you'll never truly leave me." He said just as softly. He sounded somewhat sad… as if something important to him is no longer in his grasp or range of sight.

"That could never happen, you know." I said feeling something inside me hurt for him. I don't know why I could feel anything for such a cruel heartless man, but something is vulnerable about him now. It hurts just thinking of his pain. I wonder why he's going after me like this when I have nothing to offer him.

"I know that but I'm willing to wait for it to happen and work hard until then. I've done a lot in my past and that sucks… but I always go about it the wrong way when I want to be forgiven." He explained making my eyes widen once more. How much longer… I wonder… until I fall for him? The way he says it means that I will be here for a long time.

"Then I'm willing to wait to and try to find some way to forgive you." I answered with a smile even though my insides hurt and threatened to kill me. I stared at him, the shadow in the darkness, with a passion and fire in my eyes hoping to help him while I'm stuck here.

My friends… they will have to wait I guess… so long as I feel pity… I guess that's wrong though. I shouldn't pity someone like him. Pity is short for pitiful.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm updating again… cuz my parents are using my PS2 to watch more House. I love the show to death but I also want to play my game…**

It's been what seems like a week since Pein brought me here. I'm not sure why but I guess it's because he lost a game… the game that he created several years before. I curled up in my bed he'd given me and waited for the company he was sure to bring. Sure enough the door opened and he entered.

"Hello Sakura." He said sitting beside me. The lights are still always off so I can never see his expression or anything for that matter. "Your friends have been looking for you… it seems that Hyuuga has more money than I thought. That's alright though. Do you want to leave?"

I stared into the dark void I was sure was him then answered. "I want to forgive." I replied my voice becoming hoarse. I rarely get to use it except when he enters the room. I find no joy in talking with myself so I've lost the ability.

"You really are a rare child. I guess it doesn't matter to you if they're getting closer or farther from the place I hold you." He said making me sit still not saying or doing anything. "I'd best be off. Do you wish to join me?" He asked making me throw myself against him.

"Please!" I begged as he took my hands and helped me up. I don't want to be in this dark cruel room anymore. It's driving me crazy!

"You seem excited." He said with a smile in his voice. I nodded vigorously not realizing that he probably can't see it. "We won't be going anywhere too exciting. Instead we'll just be heading to the store in order to get more food and such." Pein explained taking my hand.

"I'm fine with anything." I informed him with a smile. I'm ready to stretch my legs and have fun somewhere new. This dark room is killing me.

"I hope you have fun with this, even though it's just a boring chore." He sighed leading me out of the room. We walked through the darkness for what seemed like hours before finally reaching a room of light. Windows were at every corner as the daylight shined through on us.

"I love this room!" I cried feeling ecstatic. Pein smiled and watched me run around the room spinning in circles as my voice slowly went back to normal. Once we got outside I winced a lot in pain. The sun is too bright for me now… I need to get back to normal soon.

"Are you still having fun?" He asked handing me sun glasses. I put them on swiftly before nodding. "That's good. I thought you were really turning into a dead beat in there, so I guess this is your get back to health time. I hope you enjoy it." Pein smiled walking with me through the crowds.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sakura?" Someone called from behind making Pein rush me into an alley and knock me out. It had happened so fast… it still makes no sense to me. By the time I finally woke up… I was in a hospital room. The room was pure white and yet quiet. It seemed as though no one was anywhere near me. I blinked a couple times trying to keep my head on straight.

"Hello madam, are you ready to answer a couple questions?" A young nurse asked walking into the room. I blinked up at her feeling completely confused. How did I get here? The white room felt blinding somehow. It must be because of the dark room.

"What questions?" I answered feeling slightly suspicious but also wary. Who knows… perhaps this could be some elaborate scheme… of course that's unlikely. The woman smiled at me then got out her clipboard and began.

"What's your name?" She asked uncapping her pen.

"Sakura Haruno." I answered with dark shadows around my eyes as a yawn escaped my lips.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25." I replied noticing someone with orange hair outside the window. Instantly he vanished leaving a black rose behind. My eyes filled with tears as I remember what black roses mean. An ending and goodbye. Pein is telling me that it's over and he's gone.

"Where have you been all this time?!" Ino demanded running into the room then noticed my tears holding me against her. Itachi and Sasori hung in the doorway watching me for the longest time as Micky slipped past and stayed by my side with his hand in mine.

"Why are you crying?" Micky asked softly as the nurse bowed then left the room. I didn't reply and instead just stared out the window for a while longer. As soon as I was able to speak I took a deep breath and answered them.

"I was with Pein for the time I was gone, and he left me saying goodbye." I answered feeling as though it was all over. He got under my skin again and made me innocent. I can't believe I let him do this to me again! It hurts so much more than last time!

"Sakura? It's all over now. He's gone. You said so yourself. He told you that it's all over and now you have nothing to fear." Micky said with a hint of anger in his voice. I shook my head roughly and tried not to get too angry at him. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"I don't want him to go…" I whispered just as Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji showed up. "I want Pein to stay with me forever."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sakura… you're talking but not making sense…" Ino said nervously as I shook my head and glared at her. Of course she wouldn't understand. There's no way anyone could. I blinked twice and tried my hardest not to shout at her for not understanding.

"I love him…" I said gently listening to the horror and shock of all those around me. It's hard to understand I know but… it's also hard not to tell the people around me the truth. The truth that I fell for him in the time I was kidnapped. I don't know how to explain it.

"What did he do to you in there?" Sasuke growled looking seriously angry. I glanced over at him and then thought back to the dark room and cruel world that I had lived in all alone.

"I… I was alone and then I realized the truth of who he really was." I said gently and twirled the black rose in my fingers. In a few days I will know if I truly care for him as love or if I don't. I will figure it all out then. Curling up into a ball I ignored everyone around me as they tried to talk to me. No one really spoke to me after that. It was as though they were leaving me alone.

"Sakura?" A voice called making my eyes widen as I sat up and ran out of the room. Pein is gone… but someone is still here calling for me. That makes no sense! Those stupid boys Gaara and Sasuke never really cared about me, but Pein did! Pein wanted to hurt me and use me up but he still cared!

"Who's there?" I asked in the hallways as the warmth slowly left my body. I glanced around me one more time then noticed someone in front of me with kind dark eyes and long hair.

"Hello Sakura." The boy said and held out his hand. Instantly I blacked out. In the darkness I thought of what happened. Pein took the time to know me and care even if it was for something cruel and wrong. This new boy seems to care but I don't even know him. Why did I rush out of the hospital room?

When I opened my eyes I found myself in Tsunade's office with her flipping through papers and me lying there in my work clothes. I vaguely wondered how I got them on as the boy's face hovered above mine. I was in his lap on her couch. "So you're finally awake?" He asked gently pulling my hair back out of my face.

"Who're you?" I retorted feeling a little moody as I sat up and tried my hardest not to knock myself out again. The boy just smiled patiently and helped me to my feet.

"I'm Haku. I'll be your new partner now that the Pein crisis is over. I'm new in the business and signed my contract before finding out what I was getting into." He said kindly making me laugh at him. It's horrible taking a job from Tsunade let alone not realizing what you're getting into when you do!

"You seem happier." Tsunade said dryly going through her huge stack of papers. We both smiled at that and then turned back to the other.

"I'll teach you all you need to know!" I informed him with a wink causing the boy to smirk in return as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to that. So… what's your number?"

**The End. With a sequal if you want.**


End file.
